someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The "Unknown"
Intro: Some people call me David, or I would call my self Dave. I am with my brother Kyle and my friend Gabriel. I get paranoid a lot of the time as it is, but I am indeed sick. Well I just moved to this house, and as you can see I am stuck in this situation where I am about to be killed, brutally murdered. I'll tell you how this happened, it's a long story. Chapter 1: Moving in Gabriel: "How long is this going to be?" He asks annoyingly. Me: "How am I supposed to know? We're just moving in." As I am carrying boxes into my house. Kyle is shaking his head while Gabriel moves a large box in. Me: "You need help with that?" I ask. Gabriel: "No thanks." He says looking stressed. It took a long time but soon enough we got all of the stuff unloaded in the house. Home sweet home, I thought. My brother took the down-stairs bedroom, and I took the up-stairs. We had 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, one was a guest room. We also had a kitchen, basement, living room, and an additional room that I used to put my computer and other things in. I worked as a game creator, I didn't know what to make but I had some stock models that were zombies and some guns. I wonder if I could make a shooter? Chapter 2: "Who's there?" As I was working on a world model for my gun I heard a creak of the door and quickly turned. "Yes?" I said in a surprised way, because my brother would knock. No one was there, not even an answer. "Brother?!" I yelled. I heard a slight "Yes?". Strange, yet I never heard of a murder here, phf, I know ghosts don't exist. 3 Hours later After getting done with 3 stock models I heard something get knocked down. I quickly jumped up and checked it out. I found a weird substance on the floor that looked black and squishy and had a rough texture. It soon just dissapeared, yeah, vanished! I saw what was knocked down, five plates that were stacked fell, it had that black texture on it, as if it knocked it down. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I yelled angrily. My brother came and poked me in the back as I jumped. "Jesus, you scared me!" I said surprisingly. "Sorry." my brother apoligised. Chapter 3: Holy freaking crap! While my brother fell asleep I felt something touched me, it felt gooey. Ough! I quickly checked behind me and nothing was there. Was it that black gooey thing?! "God dangit this is getting annoying." I said angrily. I quickly grabbed a hammer so the next time I saw it I would smash it. I slowly grabbed the door knob and something cut me on my left shoulder. I quickly turned to see nothing was there. It started bleeding, fast too! I quickly ripped my shirt piece off and wrapped it around my wound. I opened the door and something was standing there. It was black, and actaully, was in shape as some weird creature. I stood there for a second, shivering. I quickly hit it while it cut me twice, one hit on my right thigh and the second barely hit my stumache as I dodged. It pushed me with a giant force as I quickly stumbled back up and ran to the phone, trying to call for help. I quickly and shakingly dialed the numbers "911" and it knocked the phone out of my hand. It stabbed me right in the side of my stumache, it hurt badly. I yelled in pain while my brother woke up, and started to panic. I ran while he was away and hid in a locker. I got away. Chapter 4: The Aftermath I woke up. I was in the locker. My wounds were still there, yet there was a knife in the locker. There's no way that was me stabbing my self. I opened it and my brother was right there and he jumped like a bunny rabbit! I laughed and said "Sorry, Did you see that creature last night?!" I said. He replied with "No? Are you going insane?" He asked seriously. "Ugh, never mind.". We heard a ring at the door. I quickly ran to the door as I looked out of the window. It was my friend Gabriel. I opened the door, and as he looked at me his eyes went wide. "What happened, dude?" He asked. "Oh, this black gooey monster attacked me with this sharp knife! It was freaking crazy!" I said loudly. "That would be impossible, dude, you ain't serious. are you?" He asked once again. "I'm freaking serious! God dangit, dude!" I yelled annoyingly. "Okay okay, jesus atleast I got something for it.". After that I decided to eat and then work on my models some more. My wounds are healing up now. Chapter 5: It's back It's night again, hopefully it won't come back, it should be fine here. I am back home, right? I shouldn't be worrying, I should just go to bed. I'm in bed right now, sleeping. 1 Hours and 30 Minutes later I hear a loud crash. Then all the suddon, my brother screams. I quickly grab my hammer again and I swear when I get to that blob guy he's so dead. I quickly ran to my brother and all he was screaming at was his game. "Dude what the heck! You made me think it was actaully that thing!" I shouted at him. "Sorry! So sorry! I just got scared cause this game has jump-scares!" He explained and apoligised. So I went back and decided to go to bed, well, as I was walking I found that it was right infront of me. I quickly bashed in my door and closed it, locked it, and put a chair up against it. I picked up my crowbar for more damage to it so I have a better chance of hitting him and whiping out him. He quickly just bashed the whole door down in one little charge. I hit him with the crowbar and cut him in a half. He quickly recovered back as he was a gooey substance. He all the suddon started looking like me. Like, he was my dark self of me. He smiled evily while his eyes started bleeding. I was stunned because how the fear struck right into me, then the knife. Right in my stumache. He pushed me down into the corner, and quickly turned the knife down and held it with two hands, then lifted it up. Well, here I am, the moment of my death. Some may not know how I had the time to write this, the only way I could was to run, and that's what I did. I hid in a box and wrote this on my laptop. Soon I will be found, and found dead. One thing, tell my brother I will miss him. Sub note: This is one of my best stories, it was intended to be short and it was rushed cause the character was rushing it himself. It's also good to mention that I am only 13 (Derp I forgot my birthday was in June 12) years old and I tried my best on this story. Thanks for reading! :D Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story